1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for identifying electrodes attached to a defibrillator. In particular, this invention relates to providing an identification module within the electrode connector. The electrotherapy device identifies the electrodes attached to the patient based on the identification module and adjusts defibrillator operation based upon the identification. Electrotherapy devices include defibrillators, cardioverters and training devices that simulate the operation of an electrotherapy device. Defibrillators include automatic or semi-automatic external defibrillators (AEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrotherapy devices are used to provide electric shocks to treat patients for a variety of heart arrhythmias. For example, external defibrillators typically provide relatively high-energy shocks to a patient (as compared to implantable defibrillators), usually through electrodes attached to the patient's torso. External defibrillators are used to convert ventricular fibrillation or shockable tachycardia to a normal sinus rhythm. Similarly, external cardioverters can be used to provide paced shocks to convert atrial fibrillation to a more normal heart rhythm.
In 1991 the Advanced Cardiac Life Support Subcommittee of the American Heart Associate made a report to Health Professionals calling for increased access to defibrillation in order to improve the survival rates from sudden cardiac arrest (SCA). [Cummins, et al. “Improving Survival From Sudden Cardiac Arrest: The ‘Chain of Survival’ Concept” Circulation 83(5): 1832–1847 (1991).] The statistics themselves are staggering. On average 1000 adults die from SCA each day. Over 70% of these deaths occur in the home. Because the survival rate decreases 10% for every minute that passes, unless a defibrillator is available within the first few critical minutes, a victim of SCA has little chance of survival. If defibrillation were available, many of these people would survive. Following the AHA's recommendations, there has been increased awareness of the importance of public access defibrillation and defibrillators have become increasingly available. [See, e.g., Newman, “Early Defibrillation—Making Waves Across America,” JEMS Suppl. S4–S8 (January 1997).] The first phase of early defibrillation has been training designated lay responders in proper deployment of a defibrillator. Designated lay responders include, for example, fire fighters, police officers, flight attendants and security guards. However, with 70% of SCA occurring in the home, it becomes increasingly important to design a device that can be deployed by the average citizen in a home emergency.
One problem that could arise as defibrillators become ubiquitous relates to the ability to modify defibrillator operation based on the patient, e.g. infant, pediatric or adult. Currently, AEDs operate according to a single protocol for all patients and are generally not configured for use on children under 8 (the definition of pediatric patients according to the American Heart Association). As more information becomes available about the incidence of SCA in pediatric patients, it will likely be important to provide a mechanism to defibrillator a pediatric patient that is uncomplicated.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for identifying the electrodes to the defibrillator.